Under Mistletoe
by XxrandomdooderxX
Summary: Just a Christmas walk between two Pokemon Trainers in love. One-shot for Christmas Even though it's June. Also a peak of a poem I wrote a long time ago. Checkmate Shipping. Rated K


A/N: Hi, Guys! It's been awhile. I found this on my flash drive the other day, and I decided I wanted to share it. I had originally written this as my boyfriend and I, but I thought this would be a cute Christmas one-shot. Christmas in… June? That doesn't work, but you get the point. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

We walked under lightly falling snow and an evergreen forest of green. The Christmas season had come again, and it was Cheren's favorite time of year. I personally enjoyed fall more, but Cheren wanted nothing more than to take a walk through the snow. I only felt like Cheren deserved just some peace after our Christmas Eve traditions with Bianca and Touya; what, with their lovey-dovey actions, Bianca's shrill squeal that could shatter a person's eardrum, and Touya's drunken state. I told Touya not to drink too much of the eggnog.

So, that's how I got to walking my raven-headed, Pokémon trainer. It was really cold out and we both had our winter coats on, and we had our hoods on, yet we were still shivering because our legs were frozen solid. Nevertheless we still walked in silence, taking in the breathtaking veiw before us.

"It's beautiful..." I breathed looking around some more until I noticed our tree, one big tree in the middle of the clearing, had also been proudly standing tall covered in snow. The tree split into two trunks, and so I had opted for sitting right in the middle of the trunks and slid the hood off my head.

"I know..." Cheren replied back with a smile. I leaned back against the tree and sighed pulling him with me.

"No, really. Have you noticed the trees and the way you can see a whole different picture from like... In the summer? The trees sparkle in the winter. Dim sunlight and the snow lying on the trees... it's just really pretty." Cheren had smiled at me as my eyes wandered up into the branches of our tree before finally meeting his eyes. I smiled at him noticing the bright, happy, face that I could only fear of bringing down. It was amazing how much love you can feel between us.

"You know..." he started as he started comming closer and caressing my face. I got up to hug him securely. "You're pretty too, but you don't sparkle." I pulled back my head to look at him, and could only shrug after my faint blushing moment.

"Hah, I know. I'm not some kind of vampire." I giggled. He seemed to laugh along before saying,

"No, no Touko: you shine." My never-disappearing smile grew and pink lit up my cheeks. "You shine more than Volcarona's everlasting light, or the sun."

"Oh, Cheren stop-"

"No. It's true, really." he hummed almost onto my lips. Before softly touching the lips in front of me he stopped me. "Hold on." he said leading me into a clearer part of the forest area. You could get a beautiful look of the area in closer detail despite the heavy snow flitting down from the clouds and onto the ground, onto our coats, but mostly in my hair. I laughed when he ruffled my hair to get the snow out, but I couldn't help scrunching inward to myself and yelping,

"Hey! Youre gonna mess up my hair!" before he chuckled to himself and was letting his hand wander through his pocket before he pulled out a... plant?

"What is that?" I asked curiously trying to keep snow out my hair. He pulled me closer by the waist smiling. I was able to wrap my arms around his neck quickly before I began feeling a falling sensation. To my relief he seem to mind much. Instead, Cheren held the green little plant over our heads far enough away where it was barely above his head and mine. As I noticed the little green plant hover above our heads I realized. "It's... That is-"

"Mistletoe." with a smile, "and when you're under mistletoe aren't you supposed to kiss the person who is standing under the mistletoe with you?" I was only able to sheepishly nod and expect what was comming. With his hand full of mistletoe above us in one hand, and my waist in the other he leaned in turning his head; making me do the same before we met each others lips for a kiss.

-My one final wish

For my perfect Christmas to end

Pull me under the mistletoe

So we can kiss in the falling snow-


End file.
